Diecisiete Deseos
by Oo CELESTE kaomy oO
Summary: ¡De como vivieron Alec, Izzy y Max el cumpleaños numero diecisiete de Jace!


Diecisiete Deseos.

-¡JACE!- un grito resonó en toda su habitación, haciéndolo abrir los ojos de golpe y saltar de su cama.

Una sombra se abalanzo sobre él, rodeándolo con sus brazos y tirándolo de nuevo a la cama.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- grito Max sonriente.

Jace suspiro mientras le revolvía el cabello al pequeño niño que consideraba un hermano y le correspondía la sonrisa.

Quito al pequeño de encima suyo y se paro otra vez. Miro a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde están Alec e Isabelle?-

Justo en ese momento, los mencionados atravesaron el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, sonriendo y cargando un pastel.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jace!- gritaron al unisonó, acercándose con el pastel, que era de crema con trozos de chocolate aquí y allá que lo adornaban, una cereza lo coronaba.

Jace miro con desconfianza al pastel.

-¿Lo ha preparado Isabelle?-

-Tranquilo, lo compramos, nunca la dejaría poner las manos en tu pastel de cumpleaños.- lo tranquilizo Alec, ante la mirada ofendida de su hermana.

-Oh, en ese caso gracias.- Jace comenzó a caminar hacia el pastel, pero Isabelle se lo arranco de las manos a Alec y, rodeando a Jace y a Max, lo deposito a los pies de la cama del rubio.

-Antes de comer el pastel, que por cierto también es nuestro desayuno, te daremos nuestro obsequio.- dijo sonriente la chica.

Jace la miro alzando una ceja.

Max se aparto de su lado y fue al lado de Isabelle, Alec también lo rodeo y se puso al lado de su hermana, pasando un brazo por los hombros de esta, los tres estaban sonrientes.

Jace, tratando de parecer impasible, alzo la otra ceja lentamente.

Isabelle compartió una mirada con Alec, un segundo antes de llevar su mano a su espalda y, de su bolsillo, sacar una pequeña libreta, Max se saco un lápiz de la oreja, que Jace no había notado, y se lo tendió a Isabelle, que se lo tendió a él junto con la libreta.

Jace, sin poder ocultar más su confusión, comenzó a ojear la libretita. Tenía diecisiete páginas, enumeradas, y cada una tenia escrito, al comienzo, "primer deseo", "segundo deseo", "tercer deseo"… y así hasta llegar al "decimoséptimo deseo".

Alzo la mirada hacia las tres sonrientes personas que tenía delante de él, preguntando con la mirada.

Isabelle parecía emocionada.

-Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que fue MI idea.- comenzó ella, Alec y Max le lanzaron una mirada, que ella ignoro sin más. –Bueno, la mayor parte. Estábamos pensando ayer: ¿Qué podríamos regalarle a nuestro querido Jace para su cumpleaños? Y la idea vino a mí de repente.-

Max le dio un codazo en el muslo a Isabelle.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Fue mi idea!- dijo indignado el pequeño.

Isabelle bufo.

-¡Bien! Y la idea vino a MAX de repente.- hizo énfasis en el nombre de su hermanito. –En fin, ¿a que no es genial?- dio palmaditas.

Jace cada vez entendía menos.

Alec suspiro.

-Es una lista de deseos, Jace… es tu regalo, en la libreta puedes escribir diecisiete cosas que quieras hacer con nosotros hoy, antes de que lleguen nuestros padres.- Alec también se veía emocionado, incluso nerviosa.

Jace ahora ojeo la libreta con más atención, ¿diecisiete cosas que podría hacer con ellos? Se le ocurrían miles, pero ninguna que fuera especial, hacían cosas juntos todos los días, ¿qué cambiaba esa libreta?

-Vaya, eh… ¿gracias?- no entendía porque estaban tan emocionados, para él no era la gran cosa… y no se le ocurría nada que anotar en la libreta…

Los tres hermanos rodaron los ojos.

-Creo que no estás entendiendo el privilegio que te estamos dando.- refunfuño Isabelle.

-Es que no entiendo que tiene de especial… si quieren que pasemos tiempo juntos entonces vayamos al cine o algo…- se interrumpió al escucharlos reír.

-No es eso, Jace… bueno, en parte si.- dijo Alec. –Sera como que tú eres el jefe, y nosotros obedecemos tus ordenes…-

Max, emocionado, interrumpió a Alec.

-¡La lista es como una lámpara! ¡Tú eres el que la frota, y nosotros los genios!- estaba prácticamente saltando.

Jace ya comenzaba a entender de qué iba la cosa.

-O sea… ¿qué harán lo que yo quiera?- cuando ellos asintieron, Jace se esforzó por reprimir una sonrisa maligna.

-Pero solo diecisiete cosas.- agrego de inmediato Isabelle, con los ojos entornados.

Ahora sí que Jace sonreía de oreja a oreja, así que lo que él quiera….

-Se me ocurren un par de cosas…- ¡y vaya que se le ocurrían! Iba a hacer que se arrepintieran de haberle regalado la lista.

Sin embargo ellos seguían sonrientes, pobres… lo que les esperaba, no tendría piedad.

Aprovecharía su regalo al máximo.

Comieron el pastel entre animadas charlas mientras Jace llenaba la libreta, asegurándose de que ninguno pudiera ver que escribía.

Luego de que terminaran de desayunar, todos, a petición de Jace, fueron a la biblioteca.

Jace junto las manos bajo las barbilla y miro a sus hermanos del alma con maldad.

-¿Listos para cumplir mi primer deseo?- pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

Al oír su tono de voz, Alec e Isabelle voltearon a verse, dudosos, pero Max contesto afirmativamente con entusiasmo, y ellos pronto lo imitaron. Jace sonrió con maldad mientras sacaba la libreta y mostraba la página uno, con su primer deseo.

El entusiasmo se esfumo de las caras de los hermanos al leer de qué se trataba.

-¡¿Qué limpiemos nuestras habitaciones?!- gimieron los Lightwood, horrorizados.

-Hasta que reluzcan.- sonrió el rubio.

-Pero… pero…- balbuceo Isabelle, que era la que peor se veía.

-Dijeron que harían lo que yo quisiera... y quiero que limpien sus cuartos.- arrugo la nariz. –Son unos chiqueros.- negó, asqueado.

Isabelle refunfuño.

-De ningún modo, no hay fuerza en el mundo que me obligue a hacerlo.- Alec y Max la miraron mal.

-Prometimos que lo haríamos, Iz, pero descuida, te ayudaremos con la tuya.- le ofreció.

Isabelle bufo, pero no dijo nada más.

-Yo esperare aquí mientras están en eso.- Jace tomo un libro y se lanzo despreocupadamente sobre uno de los sofás. –Luego iré a juzgar si hicieron un buen trabajo.- se concentro en su lectura ante la mirada fulminante de sus hermanos.

Después de dos horas, en las que Jace se la paso muy cómodo leyendo, los hermanos volvieron, con apariencia de estar agotados.

Isabelle y Max discutían.

-… ¡Casi muero ahí! ¡Pensé que iba a morir!- venía diciendo el pequeño.

-No exageres Max.- respondía Isabelle, exasperada. –Alec te saco a tiempo…-

-¡Estuve a punto de morir asfixiado! ¡Ahí adentro olía a todos los perfumes de chicas existidos y por haber!- Max al ver al rubio, corrió hacia él. -¡Jace! No tienes idea de lo que pase ahí adentro. ¡Fue horrible!- lloriqueo el niño.

Jace miro interrogante a Alec, que, con mirada cancina, se encogió de hombros.

-Se le cayó toda la ropa de Isabelle encima cuando abrió su armario.- murmuro, dejándose caer pesadamente en uno de los sofás.

Jace suprimió una carcajada y Max la miro mal.

-No es gracioso. ¡Por poco muero!- rezongo.

Jace rio por lo bajo y luego, dejando su libro, se paro y, en compañía de los tres hermanos, se fue de la biblioteca para hacer la inspección de las habitaciones.

Las tres estaban impecables, casi no reconoció la de Isabelle sin todo el desorden que siempre cargaba.

-Muy bien… creo que pasan.- informo Jace luego de pasar el dedo por uno de los muebles para asegurarse que no tenga ni una mata de polvo. Alec, Isabelle y Max chocaron manos. –Ahora mi segundo deseo…- los tres se tensaron.

Su tortura apenas comenzaba.

Isabelle lo miro desafiante.

-Escupe, Wayland, podremos con ello.-

Jace sonrió y saco la libretita, leyó:

-Que Alec, Izzy y Max digan por cada deseo una oración de más de cinco palabras alagándome.-

Isabelle y Alec lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero a Max no pareció molestarle.

-Bien, estoy esperando.- los miro expectante mientras se sentaba en la cama de la habitación de Isabelle, donde estaban ahora.

Max brinco en su lugar.

-¡Yo empiezo, yo empiezo!- miro a Jace con el ceño fruncido, pensando, luego su mirada se ilumino. -¡Lo tengo! Jace es el más sensacional cazador de sombras de toda la historia y hace cosas sensacionales con sus sensacionales cuchillos y…-

-Suficiente, Max.- rodo los ojos Izzy, luego bufo. –Supongo que es mi turno…- frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pensando que decir, y estuvo así por un buen rato hasta que Jace se impaciento.

-¿Hay tantas cosas buenas que decir sobre mí que no te decides por una?- Izzy bufo.

-Ya quisieras… eh… supongo que… eres bueno matando demonios…- se daba golpecitos en la frente para pensar.

-Esas son cuatro palabras, Iz.- señalo Jace amablemente.

Ella lo miro mal.

-Ya lo sé, duh, no me dejaste terminar… iba a decir que: eres bueno matando demonios y cuidándonos las espaldas.- concluyo su oración triunfante.

-Tu turno Alec.- informo a su parabatai.

Alec se puso rojo mientras comenzaba a balbucear cosas ilegibles.

-Eh… bueno… tú… e-e-e-eres… eres… eres…- enterró la cara entre las manos, ¿qué podía decir que no delatase sus sentimientos? –Tú… eres… eres…- ¿qué, que, que podía decir? –…Genial… y… eres un gran…- ¿chico, amigo, cazador? -… parabatai…- termino.

Isabelle lo miraba con pena, Max confuso, y Jace le sonreía amistosamente.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo Izzy, obviamente tratando de salvar la situación. -¿Siguiente deseo?-

Jace saco la libreta.

-Que Alec, Izzy y Max digan una oración de más de cinco palabras maldiciendo o insultando a los patos por cada deseo.- leyó.

Los tres hermanos rodaron los ojos, pero luego rieron, y esta vez Isabelle empezó:

-Los patos son asquerosos y les deseo la extinción.- dijo ella sonriente.

-¡Ahora yo! Emm… ¡Los patos son tan feos que ni Izzy los besaría!- exclamo el pequeño.

Isabelle lo miro con el ceño fruncido, molesta porque la utilizara en la oración, y Alec y Jace rieron.

-Mi turno.- dijo Alec, una vez dejo de reír, pero luego su cara decayó. –Pero… a mí me gustan los patos.- se quejo. Jace lo miro como si hubiera dicho que desearía que Hitler hubiera ganado la segunda guerra mundial. Alec suspiro. –Bien. Eh… son… tienen… ¿plumas y picos feos?- Jace e Isabelle compartieron una mirada, Alec era oficialmente terriblemente malo en eso.

Luego de hacer otra ronda de halagos a Jace, este paso a su cuarto deseo.

-Que Alec y Max coman de la sopa súper especial de Izzy.-

Alec y Max se horrorizaron.

Quince minutos y un par de vómitos mas tarde…

-Oh, por favor, no estaba tan mala.- rezongaba Isabelle.

Alec y Max aun traían las caras verdes, mientras Jace se carcajeaba.

El rubio se limpio una lagrimilla imaginaria y saco de nuevo la libreta.

-Ni crean que me olvide de que tienen que hacer las oraciones, vamos, estoy esperando.- los tres Lightwood bufaron pero, obedientemente, hicieron sus oraciones, alagando la inteligencia de Jace e insultando los deformes patas de los patos. Jace parecía niño en dulcería.

-Mi quinto deseo…- hablo de nuevo el rubio. –Es hacer una llamada de broma a la Inquisidora.- sonrió malvadamente.

-¡Jace!- chillo Alec, horrorizado.

Isabelle también sonrió malévolamente.

-Al fin algo bueno.-

Dos minutos después, Alec se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro en la biblioteca, agradeciendo mentalmente que Hodge se hallara en el invernadero en aquel momento, mientras Isabelle, sentada en el escritorio, marcaba el teléfono, Jace se encontraba recostado plácidamente en la silla del escritorio, esperando que Isabelle le comunicara con la inquisidora, Max estaba algo apartado, leyendo tranquilamente en un desgastado sofá viejo, sin prestar atención.

Isabelle finalmente le paso el teléfono a Jace, y Alec se temió lo peor.

-Inquisidora Herondale.- contesto secamente la voz de una mujer.

Jace al principio se quedo pasmado, sin saber que decir, luego carraspeo y, al hablar, puso la voz más aguda de la que era capaz:

-Hola, si, buscaba a la Inquisidora Herondale.- a su lado, Isabelle soltaba risitas, y Max ahora sí que los miraba atentamente, Alec parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

-Ella habla.- contesto la mujer irritada.

-Mucho gusto "Ella", ¿podría pasarme con la Inquisidora Herondale?- siguió hablando con la misma voz aguda, tratando de asemejarse a una anciana. Isabelle parecía estarse esforzando por no soltar una risotada.

La Inquisidora soltó algo parecido a un gruñido.

-Yo soy la Inquisidora, ¿qué quiere?- grazno.

Jace suprimió una risa.

-La Inquisidora "Yo-soy" no, la Inquisidora Herondale, ¿no me la pasaría, por favor?-

Isabelle no pudo seguir conteniéndose más, y soltó una estridente carcajada, pero de inmediato se llevo las manos a la boca, tratando de sofocar sus risas.

Por suerte para Jace, la Inquisidora no pareció escucharla.

-Si esto es una broma es de mal gusto, dígame de inmediato que quiere o le colgare.- amenazo la mujer sin una pizca de paciencia.

-Ya le dije que quiero hablar con la Inquisidora Herondale, ¿me la va a pasar o no?- Jace hizo sonar su voz mucho más aguda, Max ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas, Isabelle se había alejado del escritorio y se sujetaba el estomago con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de acallar sus risas, Alec ya se había desmayado.

Se oyó un fuerte sonido de aspiración, como si la Inquisidora hubiera inhalado fuertemente por la nariz.

-¡Ya le dije que ella habla!- rugió molesta.

Jace apretó los labios para no ponerse a carcajear ahí mismo, y volvió a carraspear antes de hablar, una vez estuvo seguro que no iba a largarse a reír, volvió a poner la voz de anciana:

-Ya lo sé, "Ella", ya le dije que es un placer, ¿ya me pasa a la Inquisidora Herondale?-

Isabelle finalmente estallo en carcajadas, y Jace no pudo evitar soltar un estrangulado sonido al tratar de sofocar la suyas.

La Inquisidora pareció soltar aire entre los dientes, y sonó como bien podría haber bufado un gato.

-Estos niños.- mascullo entre dientes antes de colgar.

En cuanto lo hizo, Jace estallo en risotadas, uniéndosele a Isabelle y a Max. Alec aun no recuperaba la conciencia.

En cuanto el mayor de los Lightwood despertó, los cuatro jóvenes salieron fuera del instituto, para cumplir el sexto deseo del chico Wayland, que era, ante el horror de Alec, molestar mundanos.

Pasaron el rato quitando celulares de los bolsillos, empujando, y arrancando gafas a cualquier pobre mundano que osara pasar por aquella calle, hasta que Jace le quito las gafas a cierto mundano flacucho que iba acompañado de una pequeña chica de cabellos rojos con grandes lentes de sol negros.

Isabelle se reía mientras hacía retroceder las gafas de las torpes manos del chico con el pie, Max también reía, Alec miraba con lastima al pobre chico y Jace… Jace se había quedado pasmado viendo a la chica pelirroja con lentes de sol tan oscuros que no dejaban ver sus ojos y pecas, que esperaba impacientemente a que su acompañante recogiera sus lentes, zapateando con uno de sus pequeños piecitos en el pavimento.

La recorrió de arriba a abajo con la mirada, lentamente, saboreando cada centímetro de su pequeño cuerpo, las delgadas piernas infestadas de adorables pecas, la estrecha cintura, la suave curva de sus pechos, los tonificados brazos, la extrañamente apetecible boca, el hermoso rostro y los bellos rizos rojos que caían en cascada por sus hombros… no se le veían los ojos, pero no necesitaba verlos para saber que ella era, con muchísima ventaja, la chica más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Deseo acercarse y presentarse, quizás flirtear un poco, librarse del cuatro-ojos y llevarla a un callejón oscuro, rasgar sus bonitos pantalones cortos hasta por encima de las rodillas y su camiseta verde lima y hacerla suya (una, dos, tres, cuatro, ¡cinco veces!), besarle la pequeña nariz pecosa y, sobre todo, sacarle esos malditos anteojos y ver sus ojos, presentía que serian los más bonitos que alguna vez haya visto…

Se acerco a ella, cuando recordó que tenía un glamour, y recordó que ella era una mundana cualquiera, y que hoy era su día y el de sus hermanos, para pasarlo con ellos, y que no podía perder el tiempo con una chica mundana cualquiera… a pesar de lo preciosa que era… no podía ser realmente la mujer más bella sobre la tierra ¿verdad? ¡Por supuesto que no! Debían de haber centenas mas bellas… solo que ahora no se le ocurría ninguna… ni tampoco podía pensar en alguna característica más bella de las que ella tenía…

Bufo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Se acerco a la chica, dispuesto a quitarle los lentes, cumplir por lo menos esa fantasía, cuando ella giro la cabeza.

Se congelo.

La boca de la chica cayó, y Jace casi se puso a temblar al hecho de que ella parecía estar mirando directamente a sus ojos, para asegurarse, miro detrás de él, pero no parecía pasar nada interesante, nada fuera de lo común, pero ella seguía mirando fijamente al punto donde se encontraban sus ojos, los lentes no eran tan oscuros, y Jace capto, si bien no el color, la forma de los ojos, que parecían sorprendidos y confusos…

Isabelle, para la desgracia de Jace, finalmente dejo de torturar al pobre mundano, que se reacomodo torpemente los lentes, y luego camino hacia la chica pelirroja y le coloco una mano en el hombro para que saliera de su ensoñación, Jace contuvo el impulso de arrancarle la mano de un manotazo del hombro de la pequeña chica.

-¿Todo bien, Fray?- pregunto preocupado el despreciable (según Jace) mundano.

La chica, a la que Jace se negaba a reconocer como "Fray" porque era nombre de chico, no apartaba sus ojos de los suyos.

-Me pareció ver…- se interrumpió a mitad de la frase la chica. Jace sintió sus rodillas flaquear de solo escuchar su dulce voz, pero se las arreglo para permanecer impasible ante la mirada curiosa de sus hermanos.

"¿Qué?", quiso preguntar el rubio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la despreciable zarigüeya mundana.

La chica finalmente despego su mirada de la de Jace para mirar a la despreciable zarigüeya cuatro-ojos, y Jace sintió aquello casi como una bofetada, y también sintió ganas de ahorcar al mundano.

-Nada… solo… Olvídalo, nada, estoy loca…- negó con la cabeza haciendo que sus rizos se agitaran graciosamente.

La despreciable zarigüeya se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar.

-Hasta que te das cuenta, Fray…- bromeo el despreciable palo con patas.

La chica, a la que Jace aun se negaba a llamar Fray, comenzó a caminar detrás del nerd, para la desolación de Jace, que comprendió que se iba y que probablemente nunca la volvería a ver.

-Oh, cállate, seguro que la locura me la has pegado tú, que te la pasas viendo esa cosa japonesa.- decía la pelirroja, comenzando a alejarse, volteo a ver de nuevo a atrás, pero Jace se había movido del lugar donde había estado, creyendo que así se cerraría el cuento, pero la mirada de la chica volvió a encontrar la suya, o eso pareció, a esa distancia no estaba seguro, pero aun así sintió a su respiración atorársele en los pulmones, ¿acaso ella podía…? La chica aparto la mirada de golpe, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Que mala amiga eres! ¡Deberías apoyar mis gustos, no quejarte de ellos…!- le escucho decir al despreciable mundano antes de que se perdieran por una esquina, y el alivio que lo recorrió al confirmar que eran solo amigos y nada más los sorprendió.

Se quedo mirando, como un completo idiota, la esquina por la que habían desaparecido por un rato, hasta que sintió la mano de Alec en su hombro, este tenía una ceja alzada a modo de interrogativa.

Jace negó con la cabeza y, para disuadirlos de hablar del tema, pidió su séptimo deseo, justo un segundo después de hacerlos decir sus oraciones de amor por él y odio por los patos.

El séptimo deseo era que pasaran una hora entera entrenando, luchando con espadas y cuchillos, los cuatro, teniendo consideración con Max por su edad, claro.

Todos, incluso Alec, parecieron encantados con la idea, y se pasaron la siguiente hora entrenando. Jace se extraño de que Hodge no se pasara por ahí ni una sola vez, con el alboroto que estaban haciendo, por lo menos para felicitarlo, pero supuso que su tutor debía de querer darles tiempo a solas para que convivieran, y que se sumaría a la fiesta en cuanto llegaran sus padres adoptivos.

Su octavo deseo era que se sacaran fotos, y sus hermanos no le vieron lo malo hasta que Jace dijo que debían hacerlo en la pose que él decidiera.

Más tarde, mientras los tres hermanos recitaban sus oraciones alagando la apariencia del rubio y relatando como desearían que murieran los patos (a Jace en particular le gusto la oración de Max, que hablaba de ponerlos en un licuadora), Jace ojeaba las fotos que se habían sacado, en una, Max parecía haber atravesado la cabeza de Isabelle con una lanza mientras esta ponía cara de dolor y Alec parecía estrangularla, él estaba fingiendo roer la lanza; en otra, Isabelle estaba tirada en el suelo, aparentemente muerta y Max tenía una expresión triunfante en el rostro, mientras la lanza ahora la tenía Jace y parecía estar usándola como bate de beisbol para golpear a Alec, que tenía una expresión de sorpresa y terror bastante cómica; en la siguiente, los cuerpos aparentemente desprovistos de vida de Alec e Isabelle estaban tirados en el suelo, Izzy tenía la lengua para afuera, haciendo su papel de muerta, y Alec tenía una mano echada teatralmente sobre la frente, Jace y Max parecían estar librando una pelea a muerte, ahorcándose el uno al otro; en otra más, los cuerpos de Alec, Jace e Izzy estaban tirados en el suelo ahora, con los pies de Alec sobre los de Jace, y los de Izzy sobre los de Alec, Max tenía un pie apoyado sobre los de su hermana, y levantaba el puño en señal de victoria.

El noveno deseo de Jace fue ir a comer espaguetis a Taki's, todo pagado por Alec, donde el rubio tuvo que sacarse de encima a una especialmente melosa, y molesta, Kaelie, que, por fisgona, se había enterado de que era su cumpleaños.

Pasaron un buen rato entre animadas charlas mientras cenaban, hasta que finalmente terminaron y Jace pidió su decimo deseo.

-Jugar una carrera desde Taki's a Central Park.- sonrió.

Los dos mayores de los Lightwood gimieron.

-No es justo. Tú eres el más rápido de los tres.- se quejo Isabelle.

-Esa es la mejor parte.- declaro Jace sin perder la sonrisa. –Para darles más posibilidades, iré cargando a Max todo el camino.-

Alec hizo una mueca.

-Eso ya es demasiado fácil.- murmuro el pelinegro.

La sonrisa de Jace se ensancho.

-¿Eso crees?-

Después de la carrera, la cual Jace gano a pesar de cargar con Max en sus hombros, y con ventaja, los cuatro jóvenes paseaban por Central Park, mientras los tres Lightwood recitaban de nueva cuenta sus oraciones.

-Mi onceavo deseo…- dijo el rubio. –Cazar patos.- exclamo, emocionado como bien podía haberlo estado un niño en navidad.

Los tres Lightwood rodaron los ojos.

-No vamos a matar patos, Jace, lo sabes.- advirtió Alec.

-Imagine que dirían eso… tranquilos, no quiero matarlos, bueno, si, si quiero, pero sé que no me lo van a permitir, así que solo quiero cazarlos, asustarlos un poco.- se encogió de hombros. -¡El que cacé más patos gana!-

Y, arrastrando a Max, con él, echo a correr.

Isabelle y Alec bufaron.

No se habían esforzado mucho para "cazar" patos, una familia de ellos, 6 patitos bebés y una mamá, estaban nadando a las orillas del río, y Alec los tomo asegurándose de tener mucho cuidado con ellos y los metió en una caja, pero, por supuesto, a pesar de que habían capturado más patos de los que se imaginaban, Jace los venció con una ventaja aplastante, sosteniendo en lo alto una red llena de 23 patos que graznaban desesperados por que los liberasen. Tomo un tiempo convencerlo de que los dejara ir vivos.

El doceavo deseo de Jace fue hacer lo que Max quisiera, a lo que Alec e Isabelle presentaron quejas, pero lo dejaron pasar al ver la emoción del pequeño, lo que Max quería era comprar muchos comics y que los leyeran con él.

Luego de aquello, Jace pidió su treceavo deseo, que era otra carrera, al instituto esta vez, la cual sorprendentemente, gano Izzy.

Jace se la paso refunfuñando un rato por su derrota, pero luego pidió su decimocuarto deseo, que era pintar a Iglesia de verde, los hermanos Lightwood al principio no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero terminaron cediendo, a lo cual terminaron con varios arañazos y mordidas de parte del gruñón gato, pero que termino exitosamente parecido al increíble Hulk.

El decimoquinto deseo fue ver el amanecer desde la azotea, los cuatro juntos.

Y mientras los tres Lightwood alababan al Wayland y maldecían a los patos, vieron al sol perderse por el horizonte.

El decimosexto deseo Jace lo pidió recién cuando llegaron sus padres adoptivos, que era un gran abrazo familiar, en el cual se incluyo Hodge, Maryse lo abrazo casi llorando.

Después de terminar de festejar junto a sus padres, los tres hermanos se acercaron a Jace para preguntarle por su último deseo.

Pero Jace se negó a decirlo.

Los tres hermanos estuvieron insistiéndole por su último deseo hasta que llegaron las cinco para las doce, solo entonces Jace los llamo de buena gana y los condujo hacia el invernadero.

Los tres hermanos se negaron a ir, debido a sus alergias, pero tuvieron que obedecer, ya que lo habían prometido.

Finalmente los cuatro, entre estornudos, vieron florecer a la flor de medianoche, que marcaba no solo el fin del cumpleaños de Jace, sino también el de sus diecisiete deseos.

FIN

Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare ;D

_Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

Espero que les haya gustado! n.n

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
